For Honor: Excommunicare somnia
by DanteAshen
Summary: With Apollyon's age of war coming to a close, a new era of rigid peace takes place. For some. This story follows after the events of for honor's campaign and looks at the lives of two peacekeeper sisters, along with their brother on their journey to accomplish a life long dream.


For Honor

Excommunicare somnia

-Hey, I'm dan. This is my first fanfic so please share your thoughts and opinions, and please enjoy. I don't own For Honor.-

Chapter I: A dream from a time ago

"Come on! Tell me about the dream again Aurora!"

The young girl sat at the end of the bed, wearing a simple dress with a corset. She kept herself busy, offering a small smile to they small boy who she was currently getting to settle down within the bed, a chuckle escaping her lips.

"Alright, do calm yourself now Marcello." Aurora, the second youngest of her family, with her short and simple oak hair, pure blue eyes and pure skin, held herself with the manners and air of someone proud. She was considered a beauty, young and free from the shackles of expectancy, being that her parents were not around no longer. In their place, she and her sister learned responsibility at a young age.

The room was dimly lit by the odd few candles, exposing the dark undecorated walls and the simple floor covered in an old rug. The bed was fairly large, considering it was being shared between the three members of the family.

Aurora, the lead sister of the trio, the beauty of the Heron's Lake, the town in the east of Ashfell. Next was the second sister, Aemilia. Aside from hair darker and longer than Aurora's, Aemilia was the spitting image of her sister, a happy go lucky child with the imagination to spin the greatest of stories.

As for the third. Young Marcello. He was related to the two girls not by blood, but the circumstance of fate and his appearance at their door while their elders still breathed. He was but a baby. No letter, no explanation. Only a broken horn of some sort and a note with an unknown rune was placed in the basket within. That was eight year ago now, and the two girls treated him as if he were their own family. Which to them, he simply was.

"Alright little one. Now where shall I start?" Aurora started, a teasing smile on her face as her hand came and held her chin as if in deep thought. They had done this so many times before, even if she pretended, there is no way that she would never be able to understand his request.

"Start with the house! Tell me how big it is again!" Marcello cheered, a wide innocent grin on his own face in return to her own.

"Well alright. There was a home, so very large and regal, standing above a mountain town of the samurai. It's surrounded by cherry blossoms of all sizes, littered with small beautiful pink leaves across the ground and pond."

Marcello looked up to Aurora with eyes wide with wonder, the type only a child could truly believe in as he listened.

"The inside is beautiful, with a stone and sand garden inside and so many rooms connected to them. Kitchens, bedrooms, washrooms, treasuries. All of it. In the dream, we saved up so much money that we could buy the house. It was a hard time and journey, but we managed and we live our life in peace and happiness. Every evening we would look out to the city on the nearby bench and would simply gaze as the sun lowers and the stars raise."

Aurora could recite this story without fault, the dream being a figment of her own creation and memories from her youth. A time long ago before they had their home now, Aurora and Aemilia traveled between the lands. The house was more than a piece of fiction. It was real, and they knew where it was. This dream, was once the dream of the sisters, a wish to go back to the house they once saw so long a go. But it's a dream that they believe they must pass by.

"The orange and purple sky is beautiful, a perfect blend with white specks kissing the air..." Aurora's words trailed as she looked down to Marcello and noticed he was asleep. She gave a smile, making one last check on his blanket before kissing his forehead and stealthily standing and making her way out into the living room.

"He asked for the story again?"

"You know him." Aurora answered Aemilia's question with a smile as she sauntered over and poured herself some water. "He always goes on about helping us make it real."

"Well you can't doubt enthusiasm." The sisters sat on seperate chairs next to eachother, Aurora with a drink and Aemilia with a book in hand. "You know though... with how the coin is now. And the land taxes... it's only going to get worse around here."

Aurora's expression grew into a small frown, taking another sip. "What can we do? War is on the horizon and that calls for steel for armour and weapons. And food... and supplies."

"If we don't find stable work, we may end up without home sister."

"I know..." The two sat there in silence for the next minute before the beauty pulled a compass from her pocket and gave the lid a rub before opening it. "I wish it weren't so. But we may have to force ourselves into any job available at this point." The northern point faced towards her right as she gave a deep sigh from a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

"How did it come to this?.."

\- XII YEARS LATER -

The compass shook, the case old and worn. The glass encasing the small internal mechanisms that empowered the device was dusty and covered in the odd stain. The lid flipped shut and the lid reflected the sight before it. A grown woman, garbed in a cloth robe and leather armor covered with metal plating. A mask adorned her face, a hood over it, her clear blue eyes piercing through the slits of it.

The cart shook as it went over a rock, waking her from her hypnotic stupor. Aurora placed the compass away, leaning in her seat before looking to Aemilia. She too was garbed and armoured in identical gear. The difference being the colour of clothe, Aemilia's green, and her own blue. "How long before we reach the city's gates?"

The twin looked up from her spot, staring at Aurora, a chuckle escaping from her. "I'd say less than an hour. Impatient?"

"It will be the first time we've seen him in eight years. Are you not excited?"

"Of course. But acting jittery will not make me meet him faster."

"...Yes. Of course. Do you think he'll recognise us?" Aurora asked as she stared from the window. Over the last twelve years, many events occurred. The war, the raids, the countless battles. The battles they joined. The ones they ended.

"I'm sure he will. Unlike him, we've not changed to much in appearance since then."

"That is true. But then again, no many get the honour of seeing the face of a peacekeeper while living." The joke between the two caused the sisters to let out a small laugh each. They grew ever closer to the old city on the horizon, each roll of the wheel taking them one step closer to a much anticipated reunion.

-Like I said, this is my first fanfic and I'm excited to do more. Please leave a review on what you thought and any comments if you enjoyed or not, and if you'd like to see more.-


End file.
